My One Regret
by SCIK1012
Summary: "Alright, Flame Princess," Princess Bubblegum said, tired of pacing around her interrogatory chamber. "I'm just gonna ask this one more time… You've been accused of burning half of the Grasslands' territory and murdering cold-bloodedly a Grassy Wizard in the process. How do you declare yourself?" The fire elemental let out a pleased smirk. "Guilty, of course". –One-shot–


**My One Regret**

"Should his arm wriggle like a headless worm on the ground, I'd love to be there to see it with my very eyes!"

She wasn't amused, not at all. The fire elemental raised her chin up high, opening her glowing furious eyes. Her fists grew gripped, tighter and tighter.

"Look, Grassy Wizard…" she hissed, "you've wasted enough of my time. I didn't come all the way here, directly from the Fire Kingdom, leaving my people and royal tasks behind, just to be mocked by the likes of you!"

The old man glared at her, snorting a freshly cut-grass breath. His bushy eyebrows met at his brow in a nasty frown. "And I didn't leave my favorite soap opera unattended just to have my jimmies rustled by you, Miss Campfire!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah! I bet kids love to dance around ya and burn their trash on yer ugly hair all day long!" he laughed.

Flame Princess turned away, oppressing her fury as much as possible. "Listen, I'm trying, I really do. Even when I was told that you were a huge ding-wad, I convinced myself of giving you a chance. So please, don't make things any worse than they already are. Just… Release Finn the Human from the curse you cast upon him, and I'll be on my merry way!"

"Good Glob, girl! You sure know how to throw a speech on a man, huh? I'm dying to roast my marshmallows on your hot fire! Mmm-Hmm!"

"**That's it! I had it with you and your fat-butt face!**" The flame ruler screamed, unleashing a hellish aura around her dark-armored body. She pointed her angry finger at his long nose, ready to threat him in a rather violent manner. "If you don't do something to lift the curse on Finn's arm, I swear, I'll burn you to ashes!"

"Haha, yeah! Burn, baby, burn!" the wizard placed his hands on his waist, swelling his chest with pride. "I'd like to see you tryin', babe!"

"You're really making me sick!"

"Well you ain't a rose bud either, my dear!" the old green man raised his magic wand above his head, as it gave off an ominous glow. "Burn my grassy field auburn if you must, but I won't undo anything I've done! Especially not if it has to do with that stupid human boy!"

"So have you chosen, and so will you perish!" the Flame King sentenced.

"If I shall dance in the flames, and if thou shall accompany me, then there's nothin' to regret! I've got my whole load of fun out of you and your pesky human friend, and there ain't nothing you can do to take it away from me! Let it all burn, I don't care!"

**"**_**And burn you will!" **_

_**x~x~x~x~x**_

"Alright, Flame Princess, King or whatever…" Princess Bubblegum said for the tenth time, tired of pacing around her interrogatory chamber. "I'm just gonna ask this one more time… You've been accused of burning half of the Grasslands' territory and murdering cold-bloodedly a Grassy Wizard in the process. How do you declare yourself?"

The fire elemental let out a pleased smirk, sitting calmly on the lonely iron chair that restrained her powers, thanks to the magical chains that wrapped her body from chest to toes.

"Guilty, of course."

The Candy Princess stamped her face on the notepad she carried, out of desperation. "Are you for real?!" she exclaimed, "You know the Grasslands are under the jurisdiction of the Candy Kingdom, which means that you have broken **My Law**, and I have every right to punish you!"

"So?" the young ruler yawned.

Princess Bubblegum placed a hand on her brow, exhausted. "You really don't regret anything you've done, do you?"

Flame Princess remained silent.

"Aren't you even gonna try to defend yourself at least?" Bubblegum begged, "Look, you know as well as I do that the punishment for burning willfully the land –in the case of a fire elemental– is being hit ten times with the water whip. I don't wanna be forced to do that to you, okay?"

"Do you want me to lie or somethin'?!" the fiery girl snapped, "I am guilty! I did it on purpose! I had no choice! Now take me away, and let's get this over with once and for all, Grod!"

"Won't you at least tell me why?" the Candy Princess sighed.

"You wouldn't understand it. Emotional matters are just too frivolous for someone like you."

"Alright, fine!" Bonnibel shouted, tossing her notepad into the air. "Banana Guards, take this criminal to the underground water chamber!"

Two Banana men came dressed in fireproof suits, and took the accused ruler by the shoulders. As they guided her to what was expected to be a painful punishment, Flame Princess sighed mournfully. Even though she knew what she had done and was prepared to pay for it, there was one regret on her mind that she couldn't stand to think about.

_I just wish I had gotten rid of that stupid Grass Wizard before he gave you that accursed sword… Or just… If only I had managed to get him to free you from its curse! I'm… I'm sorry I've failed you, Finn… _

"Jeez! Just what was wrong with Flame Princess today?!" Bubblegum wondered as she walked upstairs to wash her hands. "The gal's crazy!"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Good God, that took longer than I expected! I'm awfully rusty when it comes to writing in English, you see what happens when you stop practicing? Anyway, that's why I wrote this, I need to work on my rusted skills before I get back to updating. Hope you guys liked it though!_


End file.
